Living by the Sword
by Sinistra
Summary: AU B/V get together fic. Based in olden Japan. Vegita and Goku are assassins, Bulma, Chichi, 18 are healers and well... hehe you'll have to read it to find out the rest ^^ Lemon might be in later chapters. Please R&R - *CHAP 4 UP*
1. Default Chapter

**Author: **Sinistra

**Rating:** PG - 13

**Warning:** Violence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with DBZ.

**Authors Note:** VERY a/u B/V get together. Based in the old times in Japan (If you've watched Rurouni Kenshin you'll know all about it and that it's real ^^) Vegeta and Goku are the leaders of The Taimou Clan. No ki or flying abilities will be used in this story – but I promise you that I'll make it up :). Also just to let you all know I don't know much about Japan's history so if anything's a misplace could you please let me know. Also I have no idea if Japan has forests . Now on with the fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Living by the Sword Prologue 

In the forests of Kyoto, under the moon's light man's blood was being shed. The two enemies clashed as men were killed, swords were broken and cries of death, war and pain were heard during the night. Two figures moved swiftly among the commotion killing anyone who got in their way of the opposition. They had very little injuries on them and with their size and build they were not a very easy duo to fight. Their dark eyes and hair was great camouflage against the night sky and darkened surroundings. The opposition were no match for who they were fighting.

Against the darkness you would see the Taimou Clan move easily throughout the commotion. Bloody swords will go swiftly into ones body and come out just as swift, awaiting for the next unlucky soul. Suddenly a yell of pain was heard from the Taimou Clan. Everyone stopped momentarily to see who had been killed or hurt. With the Taimou Clan's defences down at that point the opposition took this as their advantage and attacked them. The most swifter figures that killed the most were the first to get injured as they were the strongest. The other's of the Taimou Clan was next to suffer in wounds. But the opposition didn't count on the quick skills the Taimou Clan possessed. Soon the Taimou Clan had everything under control. Underneath the night sky the shadows of the trees will make the colour of blood a lot darker, lifeless bodies lay in their own pool of blood and the Taimou Clan would retreat back to the comfort of their home.

***

Two figures ran towards the door of the Karigoya and burst through, moments later two other figures approached supporting another figure. The noise of the door opening and slamming brought the only living females their out of their bed chambers on the higher levels. One of the women gasped at the sight of the man that was being supported.

"Juunanagou," she cried and ran over to her brother to take him from his human crutches. Releasing out a small grunt of pain, Juuhachigou laid her brother on the mat near the main fire. Cursing slightly at the state of his bloody form she turned to Chichi.

"Chichi, get me some warm water, some cloths and my tools," she ordered. Chichi nodded and ran outside to fill up a bucket of water. She'll heat it over the fire when she came back in. Juuhachigou rounded on the men standing their. She saw that all of them had injuries on them but not as bad as her brothers. Chichi came back in a carefully supported the bucket over the fire on the metal railing to warm it up. Running away again to grab some cloths and Juuhachigou's tools. Juuhachigou sighed.

"What happened to my brother?" she demanded more than asked. A short man with flaming black hair grunted.

"We were all separated in the battle," he stated simply, "only your dim-witted brother can tell us what happened," he growled and turned around to go up the staircase. Juuhachigou growled and uttered a moron directed at the man known as Vegeta. Another short man, but was even shorter walked up to Juuhachigou and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be alright," Kuririn said, his black hair was slightly covered in blood but he didn't mind he exited the room along with another one of his companions who had two scars on his face. Only one man was left in the room, in Chichi and Juuhachigou's opinion he was the innocent one out of them all.

"Aren't you going to go to Goku?" she snarled. Goku shook his head and grabbed the nearest lamp.

"I wish to stay up with you and Chichi to make sure your brother will be alright," he said as he held the lamp high over Juunanagou's bloody body. Juuhachigou nodded her thanks as she took the bucket from the fire and as Chichi came back into the room. Grabbing the top cloth she wrapped it around her hair to make sure it didn't get into her eyes. Gulping at the result of her brother's wound she grabbed the seam where the tear was and ripped it so she could see the wound clearly. Sighing she dabbed another cloth into the warm water and started wiping away the blood.

Hours past as Juuhachigou worked tirelessly on her brothers wounds. In all total he had 10 stiches, his wound hadn't been as deep as she had thought. Occasionally Kuririn, Yamcha and Vegeta would return to check up on the progress but eventually they stopped coming, obviously welcoming sleep. But Kuririn had told Goku to rest for a while. Glancing over at Goku she couldn't help but smile as her friend, Chichi, had fallen asleep against the man. Goku's head had dropped and was resting on the top of her head. Turning back to the task at hand she finished up wiping away more blood that had seeped through the delicate work. Checking that all of her brother's stiches were well in place and not loose she sighed, which grabbed Kuririn's attention. Taking the cloth out of her hair, her blonde hair fell back above her shoulders. Falling back with a small thump onto her bottom ^^ she sighed as a small smile tugged at her lips.

"He'll be fine now," she said tiredly, "he just needs some rest," the last few words was a whisper as she, herself, succumbed to the sleep world. Kuririn smiled down at her. Placing the lamp down he walked over the other side of the room where some blankets lay. Grabbing tow he placed one over Goku and Chichi and one over Juuhachigou. Tucking a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear, Kuririn smiled at her. Yes he had admitted long ago his attraction for the girl and he would protect her with his life. Blowing, out what was left of the lamp, he left for his room.

***

"Cue-ball get out here and help Kakarott and myself cut this blasted wood!" Vegeta's voice ran out through the small area they were in. Almost immediately Kuririn came running out of the Karigoya with a hatchet in his hand. Skidding to a halt in front of Vegeta he scowled.

"I'm not death you know," he huffed, "Besides I was getting dressed,"  Vegeta snorted.

"Obviously you didn't do a very good job," he stated looking at his top. Kuririn looked at him dumbfounded in til he heard Goku chuckle and start cutting wood again. Looking down he found that indeed the top of his gi was back-to-front. Growling he slipped both arms in and turned it around. Vegeta chuckled and returned to cutting wood again. Kuririn joined them. A few minutes past and Kuririn's curiously was getting the better of him.

"Do you happen to know where Yamcha is this morning? I didn't see him in his room nor is he in the study," Kuririn stated. Vegeta and Goku stopped chopping wood and glanced at Kuririn. Vegeta growled and continued with his morning routine. Goku sighed.

"He got word this morning that his mother was sick, he left for Tokyo before sunrise," he said solemnly and returned to chopping word. Kuririn frowned.

" I didn't hear any visitors," he whispered as he to started chopping wood again.

"That's because they went directly to _his_ room," Vegeta snarled, "he woke me up to tell me and I nearly killed him for disturbing my sleep,"  Kuririn frowned. It wasn't like Yamcha to just leave without saying any good-byes'. Shrugging it off he returned to his chores.

A painful groan was heard from near the fireplace. Almost immediately Juuhachigou was beside her brother.

"Juunanagou," she whispered. Another groan came and slowly his eyes opened to reveal blue eyes. Juuhachigou smiled, "welcome back," Juunanagou smiled meekly and coughed slightly.  Grabbing a near by cup, Juuhachigou lifted her brother's head slightly to let him drink. Thanking her Juunanagou sat up slowly. Just then Vegeta, Goku and Kuririn came inside and Chichi came down stairs. Sensing the question to be asked Juunanagou chuckled weakly.

"So I don't have to explain myself more than once I may as well explain it now," he stated. Everyone took the hint and sat around the twins, well mostly everyone. Vegeta chose to lean against the wall, arms folded and usual scowl in place.

~FLASHBACK~

Juunanagou searched for his target in the forest. The moonlight didn't get through due to the thick branches and the bundles of leaves. Growling his frustration he forced himself to relax and try to pin point where his target sneaked off to. A minute past and Juunanagou finally found a shift of wind and tore a miniature knife from inside of his top. Throwing it at the shift of wind there was no scream or thump, though he could make out a figure. Getting back into his stance, sword over his head and ready to fight, Juunanagou spoke.

"I will draw your sword or I will kill you," he snarled. The figure chuckled.

"Like you could kill me," his menacing voice echoed in Juunanagou's head, "Though I will draw my sword, just for the joy of seeing your blood spilt," he charged then, dropping Juunanagou's miniature knife, that he caught, on the ground. Juunanagou ignored the 'threat' of his target and charged, sword ready to strike.

Both opponents exchanged blows, neither of them gaining the upper advantage, suddenly though, Juunanagou saw an opening and struck his sword against his opponent's side. Grunting slightly his opponent pulled back gripping his side. His face was masked well with the shadows of the tree so he couldn't make out who it was. A yell was heard and Juunanagou turned around just in time to see a cloaked figure jump down on him, two swords drawn and he immediately slashed at the unsuspecting member of the Taimou Clan. Juunanagou yelled out in pain as his side and stomach was slashed. The figure spat on him and walked over to his previous opponent. He nodded.

"Good, I see I can trust you after all. Make sure your not found out," he spoke. The cloaked figure nodded and ran off into the shadows. Before Juunanagou's opponent could run he swung his sword up with his remaining energy and made it fly towards the retreating back. Another shrill yell was heard as his body fell limb, swallowed in his own pool of blood. Juunanagou snarled and finally welcomed the unconscious world.

~END FLASHBACK~

Everyone was silent as Juunanagou told his story. No one noticed but Vegeta's teeth were clenched together and he hands were in fists. Next thing you knew he punched the wall. Everyone's attention was directed at him as Vegeta stormed out of the Karigoya. Goku went shortly after him. He found Vegeta standing near the river near by, blood seeping from his clenched fists.

"Shit," Vegeta cursed loudly, "I will kill him," Vegeta snarled with much hatred and force that Goku ever heard in him before. Goku thought that he knew the person who slashed Juunanagou but Vegeta was never the protective type. He thought that Vegeta knew something that no one else did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AN:** Well that's the first chapter done. Buruma will come in next chapter. Well what does Vegeta know that no one else doesn't or is he surmising he knows?? I don't know, but you'll find out in the next chapter when I get it posted. It wont be for a while though as I have a job interview with Target tomorrow and I have a lot of school work o catch up on due to me being sick, bleh.

 BTW with Juuhachigou I will be calling her Juu most of the time and Juunanagou as Jay. If you're wandering what the Japanese words that I used above mean the translations are below. Please R&R. TTFN

Karigoya = Shack (the house)

Taimou = Ambition


	2. The Blue Haired Woman

**Author: **Sinistra

**Rating:** PG - 13

**Warning:** violence and 1 curse word ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with DBZ.

**Authors Note:** Thank you to those who reviewed my previous chapter. It makes me happy to see that people actually read my fics :) I had this chapter out sooner than expected. Anyhoo I'm Ready to write the coming chapter after this annoying, typical boring Author's note thingy-a-bob. I'll reveal the traitor soon enough but… for now you'll have to wait. I gave a tiny clue some where but I'm not saying where ^^ Anyway… heres the next chapter 'The Blue-Haired woman'. *blinks* now that's original…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Living by the Sword 

**The Blue-haired Woman**

Vegeta walked down the busy street of Kamioka (**AN:** It's a town near Kyoto. Remember I am not Japanese so I don't know where most of these places are. My atlas is old not tot mention crap as well :( ) . His weighted ^^ saucer like hat, and cape keep him well covered from getting any attention and his Sake jug on his back kept him well rested, but his sword was in view. He had been gone from the Karigoya for a day and ½ now to get some supplies. Kuririn didn't want to leave Jay and Juu alone as it WAS his turn to get the supplies. Juunanagou, Kuririn and Yamcha were the Taimou Clan's traders, scouters and massagers. And Goku said he'll stay at the Karigoya to protect them from any harm, more like _if_ any harm comes. And it was the Clan's decision not to let the woman go on the Trades journey, for protection reasons, so Chichi was out of the picture.

Vegeta cursed, this was not his type of job. He was an assassin and only an assassin. Nothing more, nothing less. His job was to get orders from his master, kill those who defined him and go back home and sleep. Growling his frustration he was going to swear out loud but a sign caught his view instead. 'Inshoku'. At that point his stomach growled and he frowned. He had no money, so he'd have to bribe them into something. Stealing was not in his class, more like below him. Walking towards the Inshoku he paused as yells and screams were heard from inside. Quirking an eyebrow he walked closer but was nearly bulldozed by a kid running for it, who happened to have a brown bag in his grubby hands. With his good sense of hearing he heard someone yell 'stop that little brat' he shrugged mentally and used his speed skills to go just behind the boy. He grabbed him by his collar and lifted the boy up so he was face to face.

"AH, let go of me," the boy yelled as he tried to kick Vegeta in the gut but with his other hand Vegeta grabbed his foot. Suddenly a female appeared next to him and he could tell she was fuming. 

"How many times are you going to rob from us you little brat?" she snarled, Vegeta couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow. His curiosity getting the best of him he asked the woman…

"What has this boy done?" he growled, keeping his cool and not really paying attention to the woman beside him. He felt the woman shift from beside him to beside the boy. A slender hand reached for the boy's hands but he pulled back. The woman narrowed her eyes.

"Listen kid, give me back the money and this nice gentleman will let you go," she said simply. Vegeta did some sort of choking sound at being called gentleman. Never in his life has he been called something so… weird. The boy furiously shook his head. Vegeta getting tired of this grabbed the boys hands and yanked them apart, the small brown pouch fell but the loop was caught of the hilt of his sword. Scowling Vegeta dropped the boy on the ground and watched the terrified child scramble away. Mumbling something un-intelligent he took the pouch of his hilt and handed it to the woman. The woman stood their gapping at him but soon took back to her cool state.

"I uh…. Thank you," she said to Vegeta. Vegeta nodded once but didn't move, for reasons unknown to him. Studying the woman in front of him he noticed that she had exquisite blue hair and blue eyes. Her creamy skin was make-up free and her lips were just so… right!! Unconsciously he licked his lips and the woman noticed this. Taking it the other way she grabbed his hand and pulled the stunned man into the Inshoku, and placed him into a private stall (**AN:** I don't know another word for it… sorry). As she hurried away to grab some food and Sake, Vegeta took of his weighted-saucer-hat and cape and laid them down neatly beside him. Muttering about stupid women the door slid open and there stood the woman with a could of trays of food. Placing them down in front of Vegeta she slid the door shut and sat across from him.

"Thank you for stopping that boy back then," she started not looking at Vegeta in the eyes, "he has robbed from us before but every time he has been stopped by some traveller. You were the quickest to get the money back," she added the last part unnecessary but she shrugged mentally. Finally looking up at Vegeta she quirked and eyebrow to match his quirked eyebrow, "What?"

"Why did you bring me in here? You don't know who I am and you don't know if I have any money or not," Vegeta stated simply. He wasn't complaining but he came here to pick some supplies up that the clan had traded for, but then again… at that point Vegeta's stomach growled and he grumbled. The woman smiled.

"I brought you here because you stopped that boy. I'm not meant to do this but your meal is free, kind of think of it I was going to be fired if I did that again," shrugging she continued, "never mind. Anyway I don't know who you are but I'd like to know," she started serving him some food and Vegeta dug into it whole heartedly. There wasn't enough to satisfy his appetite but it'll do for the time. Finishing his food he placed them down to see a bewilderment look on the woman's face.

"I don't think you should know who I am," Vegeta said, looking at the woman across from him. She sighed and looked back at his eyes.

"I don't care. Anything in these times aren't such a big surprise to me anymore," she shrugged. Vegeta snorted.

"Feh. Fine. My name is Vegeta no ouji (^^)," he answered her question. The woman gasped.

"T… the assassin?" Vegeta nodded. She gulped slightly and Vegeta coughed capturing her attention. His eyes said what he wanted and she blushed at her rudeness.

"Sorry, I'm Buruma Briefs," she answered. Vegeta nodded.

"I must…" the door slid open suddenly and a females head popped in. Buruma's face immediately paled. It was her boss, Ima. 

"Buruma Briefs," Ima growled out between clenched teeth, "what have I told you about this?" Bulma took for cool posture again and answered her boss.

"About what?" some how her boss always knew what she had done. Ima rolled her eyes.

"I have had you working here sense you were a child. You are now 19 years old and I know what you do now without even thinking," Ima snarled, "you have given this man a free meal and I have told you repeatedly not to do that. Even" she cut Buruma off as she was going to cut in, "even if he did get back our money that that boy took, no free meals should not be permitted in the Inshoku," finishing up her statement she added, "I warned you last time if you pull a stunt like this again I will…" Buruma waved a hand to silence her boss. Taking a scarf off around her slender neck and taking her hair out of the bandanna, she handed them to Ima.

"No need. I quit," with that said she stood up, and walked out leaving Ima and Vegeta there. Inwardly Vegeta was smirking at the gapping woman in front of him. He to stood and walked out. Buruma was waiting for him out side. He quirked an eyebrow as he placed his cape and saucer hat back on. He started walking away but Buruma was still with him. He growled.

"What do you want woman?" Buruma smiled.

"I want to come with you. And it's Buruma not woman," she said matter-o-factly. Vegeta snorted.

"I don't care what your name is, woman. And you're not coming with me," Vegeta growled out. Buruma smirked.

"Oh yes I am and you can't stop me," she said as she still walked next to him. Having no time for an argument, Vegeta snarled and went to go and get the supplies.

***

Buruma whined and complained as Vegeta and herself walked through the forest that Vegeta came through. Vegeta grumbled to him self why didn't he just kill her or leave her. He could not answer his own question which really frustrated the assassin. Carefully walking across stones that were like a small path through the lightly flowing river, he shifted the two tubs of Sake and the small tub of rice on his shoulders. He made Buruma carry the two clothes bags. Reaching the opposite side he looked back and saw that Buruma was having trouble going across. Suddenly she slipped and fell on her rear in the water. Vegeta chuckled which earned a glare from Buruma.

"Well at least you didn't get the bags wet," he chuckled at her while going back across the river. Standing in front of the scowling woman he snorted at the look on her face, "Woman get up," he said, not at all angry. Buruma looked up at him and sighed.

"Can you help me?" she asked hopefully. Vegeta grumbled something but he crouched down and put an arm around her waist, lifting her up. Slowly he made his way back with Buruma holding on to him. Placing her on her feet he put the Sake and Rice down near a tree. Glancing back at Buruma he saw that she was kneeling and trying to fold up her komodo. Vegeta snorted.

"Woman why don't you just cut the damn thing so you have room to move?" he growled, "it's not like you'll need those clothes anymore, you don't even have a job," he stated as Buruma was going to say something. Shutting her mouth she sighed and sat down. Vegeta smirked suddenly and reached into his top and pulled out a sheaf out which had a small knife in it. Grabbing it he strolled over to Buruma's out stretched legs and kneeled down, catching Buruma's attention. Grabbing the cloth of her Komodo he stuck the knife through. Buruma shrieked.

"What the hell are you doing Vegeta?" Vegeta flinched at her voice but starred at her.

"I'm cutting this damn thing so you have fricken leg room," muttering something about stupid woman he did a clean cut  and tore the cloth from just above the knee. Throwing the cloth aside he looked at Buruma's legs. Bad mistake. Her creamy flesh glistened in the sun and Vegeta had trouble looking away. Buruma noticed this and decided to move… just in case. Shifting her legs so she could stand brought Vegeta out of his trance. He quickly stood and glared at the woman. 'What the hell was that all about? You don't have time to loath over some silly woman,' Vegeta growled mentally. Shaking his head he turned around but Buruma tripped into him. He caught her by the arms and her face landed directly in front of his chest. She starred at it for a few moments before Vegeta spoke up.

"Like what you see woman?" he chuckled, his chuckle vibrating throughout Buruma's body. Realising she was starring Buruma stood up and got her arms back.

"Gezz your stuck up with your self aren't you?" she shot back and turned around to grab the bag of clothes. Vegeta growled.

"Well least I don't prance around like I own the place," he snickered as he turned to grab the Sake and the rice.

"At least I'm kind enough to help you when you don't ask,"

Vegeta snorted, "help me? I seem to think these couple of hours we've been walking you're the one that's needed help. Am I correct?" he asked lifting an eyebrow. Buruma stood there, starring at him. Turning around she grumbled something. Of course Vegeta heard it but acted like he didn't.

"What was that?" he chuckled.

"I said…" mumble mumble

"Sorry didn't hear you!" Buruma scowled and crossed her arms.

"Yes you are correct! Happy?" she nearly yelled but Vegeta put his hand up to silence her yell. Placing the Sake and rice around his shoulder securely he turned back to the blue-haired woman.

"We better go," he said nearly so soft that Buruma had to strain to hear it. Buruma nodded dumbfounded but followed him. They not more than walked for 2 or so minutes when Vegeta stopped abruptly and placed a hand out to stop Buruma. Buruma frowned and turned to Vegeta.

"What is it?" she whispered. Not looking at her Vegeta answered from the corner of his mouth.

"Someone's here," suddenly three figures jumped down and tore Buruma from Vegeta's side. Vegeta glanced back as Buruma screamed, "Woman," he yelled and went after the figure that took her but two others were in front of him, "Move it thieves, or die," he growled. They both chuckled and lunged at Vegeta. Vegeta muttered a 'pathetic' and drew his sword dropping the Sake in the mean time. Slashing it through the first thief that came towards him he did a clean cut from underneath his chin and brought it out from his face. The second thief was just a slash through his stomach and out from the side. Running towards the terrified screams of Buruma he didn't clean his sword before coming towards the figures.

Buruma was on her back and the man was over her furiously slashing at her clothes with a small knife. He smirked and licked his lips, Vegeta, growing furious by the second thought no more but went up to him and pushed the sword through his head. Buruma screamed as the small, but very sharp knife, cut her midriff deeply. Pushing the man off of her, Vegeta knelt beside her and looked at the injury.

"Shit," he cursed out loud as he flicked his sword mid air, to clean the blood, and sheafed it. Lifting her frame into his arms he took note that most of the cuts in her clothes were directed at her breasts and crutch. He growled softly as Buruma succumbed to the unconscious world, "If you die woman…" he drifted off as he didn't know what he was saying. Looking around he saw his path again and started running in the direction. Buruma was securely in his arms but her wound was bleeding a lot. Forgetting all about the Sake and the clothes, that were knocked out of Buruma's grasp, he ran towards his destination. As quickly as he could the only things he had on him were his sword, the rice and the bleeding woman in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AN: **Omg a whole chapter with no one else but Buruma and Vegeta. *blinks* I can not believe Vegeta already finds a fancy for her. Anyway, what's gonna happen to Buruma with that wound in her stomach. Can Vegeta get to the Karigoya in time to save her?? And what will the others say when he only brought back the rice/?? *snorts* I might right it but I don't know. You'll just have to wait. Please R&R

Karigoya - Shack (the house)

Taimou - Ambition

Shunmin – Sleep Soundly (The hotel)

Inshoku – Eating and Drinking (The eating place thingy)


	3. The New Member of the Taimou Clan

**Author: **Sinistra

**Rating:** PG - 13

**Warning:** Miner Swearing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with DBZ.

**Authors Note:** Thank you for the reviews again. They made me really happy :D Also I noticed a mistake in the previous chapter. I said "Juunanagou, Kuririn and Yamcha were the Taimou Clan's traders, scouters and massagers," it was meant to be messengers. Hehe sorry about that peoples, I was not well when I wrote that chapter (mentally not well *shrugs* my friend made me laugh too much ^^) Well I would of updated sooner but I've come down with a cold and its made me dizzy an' all.  Anyhoo… Chap 3 now.

**Beta Readings:** If anyone wants to beta read my stories just email me at fuzzy_fluff_nut@yahoo.com.au . But you'll also have to explain to me what it evolves!! Sorry but I don't know anything about that *feels really stupid*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Living by the Sword The new member of the Taimou Clan 

Vegeta ran along the familiar path that would lead him and the injured woman to the Karigoya. The Rice swung uncomfortably on his back and his sword hit his leg every time his leg moved. But the only thing that he managed to keep still – with great difficultly – was his arms. Buruma groaned softly every now and again as Vegeta jumped over a log or two.  Her Komodo and his clothes were blood stained and her wound was roughly wrapped in some cloth. He had to stop some time back to slow the bleeding, by that time Buruma came down with a slight fever.

Growling in frustration, he nearly missed the river which he had to follow which would lead him to the Karigoya. Turning swiftly the rice hit his back painfully, he grunted in slight pain but ignored it and pushed himself to the limit. Running at top speed he grabbed as much air as he could while running at full pace and pushed him self further. Within moments he reached the small two story house. Sliding the door open with too much force, he startled the occupants in the main room. Breathing heavily he managed to get out a croaky 'Medical attention' before losing the remaining strength in his legs and collapsed, Buruma still held securely in his arms. Juu rushed past him to grab a bucket of water to heat up, while Chichi disappeared up the stairs to retrieve cloth and Juu's tools. Jay moved off the bed he was on and grabbed clean sheets which were laying on the floor. Kuririn and Goku went to Vegeta, Kuririn took Buruma out of Vegeta's grasp while Goku helped a very reluctant Vegeta up onto his feet towards a near by stool. Juu returned and placed the bucket of water over the fire. Looking at Buruma's wound she saw it was roughly bandaged up.

"What happened Vegeta?" She asked not taking her eyes off the woman's wound. Vegeta managed a small croak and Juu rounded on Goku.

"Goku You numbskull!! The most obvious thing to do right now is to get Vegeta some water," she yelled. Goku jumped out of his worried state and nodded. Moments later he returned with a small cup with water in it. Vegeta took it whole heartedly and drank and answered Juu's question.

"Thieves." One word answered everything. The Karigoya Clan had a bad rep' with the Thieves in the area as they killed most of them. Juu cursed just when Chichi came running down the stairs to her side. Placing the tools and cloths on the ground by Juu and went to the other side and grabbed the lamp and held it high. Juu nodded her thanks and ripped the Komodo open further to get better view to the wound. Cleaning it with a dry cloth she ordered Kuririn to get the bucket from the fire. He obliged and placed the warm water beside Juu. Juu then started her work on the unconscious body of Buruma.

***

By now, Vegeta, Goku, Jay and Kuririn had all fallen asleep against the wall – Vegeta had moved off the stool – while Chichi was barely awake trying to hold the lamp up, as was Juu, who every now and again missed the wound and caught mid air. Finally it was done and Juu placed a blanket over Buruma's body. Placing a hand on Chichi's shoulder, she nodded and they both got comfortable against the wall next to the bed used for medical attentions.

Morning came by quickly and Vegeta was the first to arouse quickly followed by Goku. They had a habit, as children, to get up seconds between each other. Goku stretched slightly as Vegeta stood up to stretch. Glancing over at Buruma's form he saw she was breathing steadily, snorting softly he murmured something about 'loud women always getting hurt'. Goku stood up next to him and glanced at Buruma's form as well. Not looking at Vegeta he spoke quietly as to not wake anyone else up.

"Care to spar in hand to hand combat or swords?" Vegeta smirked. Sometimes Goku could be dim-witted and un useful but when it came to sparing with the fists or the swords he was very much like Vegeta. Very intelligent in that area.

"Hand to hand combat," he replied and stepped over Kuririn's sleeping form towards the door. Goku nodded and followed. Once outside they took their places a couple of ft away from each other. Getting into a low fighting stance both opponents studied the other, trying to find a weakness in their posture. Sadly none found one. At once they both lunged at each other and sent several kicks and punches towards each other. Goku ducked from a round house kick from Vegeta and sent a fist to the stomach which Vegeta jumped back to avoid. Getting up quickly Goku charged on Vegeta again and sent an upper cut punch but Vegeta grabbed his fist and used it as a boost, shooting himself into the air and doing a couple of back flips to land behind Goku. Taking the advantage from the shocked Goku, Vegeta elbowed him in the back sending Goku forward. Goku re-caught his balance and turned around in time to block a punch directly to the face. Vegeta was smirking now and Goku returned the smirk.

They continued their sparring match for at least an hour before both could not penetrate the others defence barrier. That was the problem sparing with the same opponent every time, you learned his moves fast and so the match gets shorter. Walking back into the Karigoya both men noticed that Chichi and Juu were hovering over Buruma who was trying to sit up and Kuririn was no where to be seen. Clearing his throat, Goku caught the attention of the three girls.

"You're awake," he said to Buruma. Buruma nodded slightly but managed to sit up without anyone telling her not to. She looked over at Vegeta, who she noticed still had on his bloody clothes. Vegeta and Buruma met eye contact suddenly and looked away just as quick. Vegeta gave a short 'hn' in greeting and disappeared down the corridor, up the stairs.

"Don't worry about him, his always a grouchy basted ," Chichi turned to Buruma who nodded. Chichi sighed, "So as I was saying. I'm Chichi and this is Juuhachigou or Juu. That man over there," she motioned to Goku, "is Goku. You must already know Vegeta, and Kuririn was the short one that walked out not so long ago along with Juunanagou or Jay, Juu's brother," Buruma nodded again.

"Buruma Briefs," was what she said. Chichi smiled and Juu grunted.

"I still don't see why Vegeta would bring back a whore," she grumbled out loud. Much to everyone's shock Buruma growled.

"I'll have you know blonde, that I am not a whore and I came from a resemble family," Buruma shot back offended of someone calling her a whore. Turning around Juu looked at Buruma and frowned.

"If you came from such a good family why aren't you with them?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. Buruma feld her arms and made herself comfortable on the bed, by now though Goku made his way over and was kneeling at the end of the bed. Buruma glanced at him and frowned.

"I rather not say," she spoke softly. Juu sighed.

"Fine. Do you have anywhere to go?" Buruma shook her head no. And Juu nodded, "Fine. You can stay here for the mean time. But your not staying here permeantly. When you're healed you will leave. Understood?" Juu stood up and gathered her tools and cloths and turned around. Not bothering with the answer, but Buruma answered anyway.

"Then where would I go?" she snarled back. Juu looked over her shoulder and shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't care. It was your own fault you came here in the first place," with that said she disappeared around the corner, down the corridor.

"Bitch," Buruma grumbled out loud. Chichi laughed softly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about Juu. She wasn't originally apart of this clan and she likes to test new comers," she put in simply.

"New comers?" Buruma asked slightly confused. Chichi laughed.

"You're a member of the Taimou Clan now," she smiled and she got of the bed and stood in front of Buruma. Goku smiled and stood next to Chichi.

"That's correct. When Juu was fixing you up last night we had a short talk and thought you'll be the 8th member of the clan. Quite simple and besides," Goku smiled, "we need more females," this earned a playful hit from Chichi. Goku chuckled and nodded once to both girls and left the room.

"8th member? Who's the other? I only have met 6 of you," Buruma said. Chichi was dumbfounded for a couple of seconds.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's right Yamcha. I don't really like the guy but Vegeta and Goku insist having him in the clan because of his fighting skills. But lately Vegeta and Yamcha have been having a lot of quarrels. No one knows what that's made of," Chichi trailed off and shrugged, "Come on lets go and find you a room and get you some clothes," holding out her hand to help Buruma stand. Buruma accepted it and was hauled up. Slowly both females made their way to the corridor and up the stairs.

They entered a room with a fairly large bed in it, which could easily fit two people in it. Walking over to a very well designed wardrobe Chichi opened it and a full stack of Komodo's was neatly in there. Grabbing one of the top Chichi let it drop and placed it in front of Buruma. Smiling so gave Buruma the komodo and turned around back to the wardrobe. A couple of seconds later she tossed Buruma a light blue one and some more later one.

A couple of minutes past and Buruma had at least 5 Komodo's laying in her out stretched arms. Chichi smiled and turned away to one of the doors. Sliding it open she disappeared in side only to reappear with two white robes. Motioning Buruma to follow, which she did, she went down another hall and slid open another door. It happened to be another room, much darker than the one previous. It had navy blue material attached to the window to block out the sun which made the room dimmer than what it originally was. There was another bed in there, slightly larger than the previous but still large enough. There were neatly stacked books and a wardrobe in the corner, some prints on the wall opposite the bed. As Buruma gazed at the room Chichi lit a near by lamp.

"Every female in the Karigoya must stay with one of the males," she started, "we do this because of the rep. we have with the thieves and small gangs around the area," Chichi said while she took the Komodo's from Buruma and feld them neatly. Only leaving one out, the robes were placed next to the Light Blue Komodo.

"Who do you and Juu stay with?" Buruma thought she knew the answer but she just wanted to know. Chichi smiled.

"Juu stays in Kuririn's room and I," Chichi got a dreamy look in her eyes and sighed, "stay with the cute and most sweetest guy there is, Goku" Buruma quirked an eyebrow, at Chichi's tone but decided to ignore it.

"So," pause, "who am I staying with?" Chichi looked at her and immediately got out of her dazed state.

"Well Juu and I discussed it last night, we thought to put you in with Jay but his the salutary type," Buruma nodded in understanding, "Then there was Yamcha. Vegeta put his foot down of that…"

"Vegeta?" Buruma cut Chichi off. Chichi nodded.

"Yes. He dislikes… no wait – hates the man. He says that a stupid, idiotic weakling like him couldn't protect a woman right even if his life depended on it. I have to say, out of all the men Yamcha is the weakest (**AN:** No offence to all of you Yamcha lovers. Yamcha isn't a bad guy I admit)," Chichi stopped to see Buruma's reaction but she was busy looking at the Komodo. She snickered mentally, this next part should rally her up, "So we put you with Vegeta," Buruma's head snapped up.

"What?" Her voice was low and it held a note of anger in it, "I do not want to live in the same room as that, that man," Buruma was going to insult him but he hadn't done anything wrong to her… yet.

"Well Vegeta doesn't want to share with you either. But he agreed otherwise we would of put you in with Yamcha," shrugging Chichi turned towards the bed and grabbed the komodo and the two robes, "Come on. I'll show you the hot springs. It'll help your wounds," Buruma sighed and nodded, following Chichi down the hall and back down the stairs they saw Juu leaning against the wall with a robe as well.

"'Bout time," she grumbled and Chichi smiled

"Sorry. I had to show her where she was sleeping," Chichi said to Juu. Juu nodded in understanding and walked out of the Karigoya.

"Where are the others?" Buruma asked. Juu looked at her and shrugged.

"Knowing them they are probably in the training room doing hand-to-hand or swords, though there could be a possibility they are doing both,"  Juu said as they walked along a path.

Soon Buruma could hear water running and it was getting sort of hot. Smelling the air, she could smell the fresh scent of water and the lush plants surrounding it. Soon they came into a clearing which had the hot springs in it. Stream rose out of the springs and the water was surrounded by all sorts of flowers and plants, that made the area nice and shady. Buruma couldn't help but smile and look around, this caught Juu and Chichi's attention.

"Like it do you?" Juu said behind her. Buruma nodded and Juu stepped to the side of her, "That's why the original Taimou Clan chose this place so that we could have a place to relax and be away from civilisation," Juu finished and walked over to a rock. Placing her robe on there she turned back to Buruma.

"If you want you can wear the robe into the springs, or you can go without," Juu shrugged and turned around again to disrobe.

"You'll bath naked with the men just a 2 minute walk away," Buruma said, abit shocked at the idea. Chichi placed a hand on their shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about it," she smiled as she moved away to another rock, "When the boys know were here they don't come anywhere near us. Unless we scream…" Chichi dropped the sentence as that and started to disrobe her self. She placed Buruma's robe and another rock beside hers, and started climbing into the springs. Buruma turned away from Juu and Chichi as they climbed in for respect of modesty. Once she heard two faint splashes she turned around and looked at Chichi and Juu. Juu smiled.

"You can come in you know," she said, "if you don't feel comfortable there is a bush over there that you can disrobe behind and slip on the white robe. No one wont see you," smiling again Juu ducked underneath the water and Chichi turned around to her.

"Just to warn you Vegeta might see you naked tonight or sometime…" smirking she also ducked under water leaving a bewildered Buruma behind. Opening her mouth to retort she quickly shut it as they would of not heard her any way. Grumbling something unintelligent she grabbed the white robe and went behind the bush to disrobe. A few minutes later she remerged with the white robe one. By now Chichi and Juu had resurfaced and were chatting happily, while Buruma was trying desperately to pull the robe down further. It was just below her rear which made it resemble uncomfortable. The slash, she made sure was done up properly. Walking towards the edge she knelt down and slid her self in, the warmth taking her by surprise. Looking up Juu and Chichi were looking at her and were smiling. She smiled back and swam over to them to sit on the under water ledge.

"So is this what you lot do to relax?" Buruma chuckled and she heard Chichi and Juu do the same.

"Yeah we do," Juu answered. There was a pause and Chichi started up a conversation.

"So Buruma, what was your family?" Buruma looked at chichi and bit her lip.

"They were killed by the opposition of the imperialists," she looked down at the steaming water, it was always difficult to talk about her family when they were killed in front of her eyes at the young age of 6. Buruma jumped slightly as Chichi put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"My family was also killed by the opposition," smiling slightly she continued, "I was hurt when Goku found me in the woods. I was running away from a couple of drunken men who wanted a 'good time' with me. They had managed to cut me in some places but I quickly healed," grinning she continued, "now look where I am?" laughing slightly she patted Buruma on the shoulder and grinned. Juu came over to them and sat on the opposite side of Buruma.

"My brother and my self were born into this clan,"  she smiled, "but Kuririn and Yamcha were found. Kuririn was a pocket-picker and accidentally picked Jay's pocket," chuckling she continued, "We took him in after that when he gave us some money. Goku said he'll be a good scouter for the clan. And Yamcha well…" Juu trailed off, "Yamcha was drunk when he stupidly attacked Vegeta. Vegeta hurt him badly on the face, hence the scars, so he was accepted because he withstood Vegeta's attack," sighing she leant back on the cool rocks. Chichi sighed too and leant back, Buruma shrugged mentally and followed suite.

"So what happened to your parents Juu?" Buruma asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. Juu continued to stare up at the sky that had an orange hue to it. 

"They were killed on an assignment," taking a breath she continued, "Vegeta and Goku brought their bodies back. Mother had gone after Father to stop him fighting, but she got the death end of the blade protecting Father. Father, blinded out of anger, charged but didn't keep his guard up," smiling slightly Juu closed her eyes, trying to block the images floating back into her mind. Buruma placed a hand on Juu's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I should of not asked," Juu snorted, taking back her old manner.

"Please, I'm used to it," smirking she looked at Chichi and nodded. Both Juu and Chichi grabbed Buruma's fore arm and brought her with them, under water. Resurfacing a few seconds later, Buruma's hair was everywhere in front of her face as Chichi and Juu rose up and were giggling. Buruma narrowed her eyes and smirked. Bringing her arms up she put her hands on their heads and dunked them, catching them off guard. Letting them go Juu rose first with her blonde locks in front of her eyes and Chichi rose next with her brunette hair everywhere at once. Buruma started up in a fit of giggles and soon Juu and Chichi joined in.

***

Vegeta ducked a fist from Goku and side stepped a sword swing from Kuririn. They had an exercise that it'll be two against one. One fighting with a wooden sword and the other with fists. It was Vegeta's turn and he dogged everything easily. Smirking suddenly, he slammed his fist into Kuririn's stomach and kicked Goku in the head. Goku fell down backwards while Kuririn was bent over holding his stomach. Chuckling Vegeta picked up the wooden sword and placed it back into it's place, on the rack!

"You both had your guard down" he chuckled as Goku got back onto his feet and Kuririn onto unsteady feet. Goku grinned while rubbing the sore spot on his head,

"Yeah well, who's up for some food?" Forgetting about his stomach Kuririn groaned and Vegeta snorted.

"Goku we just ate," Kuririn said walking over to Jay who was sitting down watching. His wounds hadn't healed enough for him to practice yet. Goku laughed.

"I know we just ate, but I'm still hungry," and to prove his point his stomach growled loudly, followed by a slightly softer one – Vegeta's. Vegeta scowled and mentally cursed his stomach as he turned around to exit the training area. Goku chuckled and followed Vegeta out. Kuririn shook his head in disbelief and helped Jay stand so they could follow.

Entering the main house, the women had come back from the springs and were chatting quietly. Buruma had the light blue Komodo on with a starry kind of pattern on it, Juu had a pale yellow one on with a dark blue flower at the bottom and Chichi wore a dark blue Komodo with a flower stem that reached the bottom of the Komodo to the top. They were sitting by the fire which had three white robes hanging over it, one was ringing wet. Vegeta quirked an eyebrow just as Goku came up beside him. Goku was immediately noticed by Chichi who stood and rushed into his arms. Juu rolled her eyes and Buruma just looked on in some bewilderment. Vegeta snorted in disgust and walked over to the other two women. Stopping in front of Buruma he looked down at her, so her had to crane her neck upwards to look at him.

"Woman come with me," stepping around her he entered the hallway as Buruma just looked on after him, "WOMAN!!" Buruma 'eeped' and ran into the hall way. Juu shook her head as Goku and Chichi snuggled up together across from her. Soon Jay and Kuririn entered, Jay walked by him self and hobbled over towards the small stool there while Kuririn went straight to Juu and wrapped his arms around her waist. Juu couldn't help but lean back and close her eyes.

"How was your training?" Juu whispered. Kuririn smiled.

"Interesting," was all he said and everyone just sat there in silence.

Vegeta entered his room – um… Buruma and Vegeta's room – with Buruma in tow. Sliding the door shut behind her she looked at Vegeta who disappeared into the bathroom. Soon he re-entered and looked at Buruma, turning away again he headed towards the drawer and started taking off his weapons o.O

"Did the blonde fix your wounds right?" he growled. Buruma let loose the air she was holding without even realising it.

"Yes she did," Vegeta turned towards her and looked at her stomach.

"It wasn't a really deep cut but you would of lost a lot of blood," Vegeta part lied, partly didn't. Walking towards the wardrobe he opened I and saw the folded Komodo's, and the remaining work clothes of the Inshoku. Quirking an eyebrow Vegeta grabbed it and turned towards Buruma with a questioning look.

"I wanted to keep it if that's all right with you," she sarcastically said. Vegeta snorted and chucked it back in. Closing it and went to the bed and sat on the edge. Sighing tiredly he slipped his top off so it just hung. Buruma looked on, he was well toned and not to mention cute too. 'Whoa hold up! Where did that last part come from. You don't even know the guy well,' Buruma cursed mentally but didn't notice Vegeta standing in front of her – her eyes still on his chest. He chuckled suddenly bringing her back to reality.

"Like what you see woman?" he chuckled, but was not expecting what was to come.

"Gezz your stuck up with your self aren't you?" Buruma snorted. Vegeta smirked, 'so this woman has got a small fire in her after all.'

"No I'm not stuck up with my self. I think you're the one stuck up not getting rid of that ridiculous ripped up uniform," Vegeta snorted

"Ridiculous?? I have you know buster, that I worked in those clothes at the Inshoku," she took a breather, "and at least I have a different variety of clothes,"

"Variety? Variety my arse. Those clothes are Kakarott's harpy,"

"Her name is Chichi, and she is not a harpy," Buruma bawled her hands into fists, her anger growing. Vegeta chuckled.

"I don't care what her name, your name or any one's name is," He smirked at the dark hue that sparked in her eyes.

"Well then who's got a short term memory eh?" It was Buruma's turn to smirk but it was quickly wiped off as Vegeta pushed her against the wall, crushing her between his body and the wall.

"I do not have a short term memory woman," he snarled his breath tickling her ear. Suddenly his licked her ear lobe making Buruma shiver involuntary, "Obviously I'm going to like my little feisty bed warmer," he chuckled and let her go. Proceeding into the bathroom. Buruma was breathing heavily but soon regained her composer and growled.

"I am not your bed warmer asshole," she yelled through the closed door, "And my name is Buruma!" and with that she slid the door open and slammed it shut, walking down to the main room, while leaving a chuckling Vegeta behind and walking into some questions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AN: **Hope you like this chapter. I thought adding a sparring match in there would spark up the dbz related part of the story *shrugs* dunno. Anyhoo… I'm also thinking of bringing in my characters (Mickeal, Sinistra, there clan, etc) but I want you to tell me what you think. In the view will be fine or email me at fuzzy_fluff_nut@ahoo.com.au and tell me. I'm not sure if I only want the main characters to be the dbz characters or if I should bring some of mine in. Oh yeah please R&R :D

Karigoya - Shack (the house)

Taimou - Ambition

Inshoku – Eating and Drinking (The eating place thingy)


	4. The Return of Yamcha also subtitled One ...

Author: Sinistra

Rating: PG - 13

Warning: Minor Swearing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with DBZ.

Authors Note: Thank you for your comments again. Sorry about the lack of updates though. Heh, in Choice of Blood I've sort of written the next chap … lol you should see how many 'sorry's' there are in the AN … like this one is going to have … sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry *gasp* … does that make up for it or would you like to kick me so I wont be able to sit down for a week??? Heh anyway … onto the fic!

Mailing List: If you want to be on the Mailing List email me at fuzzy_fluff_nut@yahoo.com.au and I'll add you but please state in the subject which fic.

Beta-reading: A great thank you to platinum angel for beta-reading my fics :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Living by the Sword**

The Return of Yamcha also subtitled; One Step Closer 

Kuririn looked up from the warm embrace of the woman he was assigned to protect as he heard the shouts up stairs. Goku also had looked up and started to chuckle, as well as Juunanagou. Kuririn smiled knowingly and leant back into the woman's body.

"I guess there getting along fine, if Buruma can throw come backs at Vegita like that," Chichi chuckled as she started to stroke Goku's hair. Juuhachigou smirked.

"Yes, obviously I was wrong about her," suddenly she turned to her brother, "just as well you didn't take her," she chuckled as Juunanagou scowled.

"I would of taken her if I had any interest in her," he snarled at his twin but it quickly became into a smirk which turned Juuhachigou's smirk into a frown, "besides, if I remember correctly, you were like that when Kuririn chose to protect you … am I right?" Kuririn started to chuckle as Juunanagou's comment but it soon stopped as Juuhachigou hit him.

"That was different, I was only 19," she huffed in response, Juunanagou's smirk widened.

"And she's," he jerked a finger upwards to indicate Buruma, "19 as well. And what's your point?" He quirked an eyebrow as Juuhachigou growled and leaned back on the wall, chuckling Juunanagou shook his head. Everyone sat in silence to watch the fire cackle and light up the room dimly. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and all of the females looked up to find Buruma coming down in a huff, Chichi quirked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned as the blue haired woman ungracefully sat down towards the fire. Letting go the air she had been holding since yelling at her protector, she crossed her arms.

"That moron," she clenched her teeth as everyone heard a door slam from Vegita's bath house, "he has no respect what so ever to what he says to anyone," throwing her arms up in the air in frustration she flopped back and sighed, "why did it have to be him?" Juunanagou sighed and sat forward from the wall. Placing his arms in his lap he looked towards Buruma.

"He has a hell of a lot of respect," he stated a-matter-of-factly, "and the reason why it is him is because of the reasons that my sister told you," he smirked, "besides, I think Vegita would enjoy his bed warmer!" that last comment made Buruma sit up and lunge at Juunanagou but was stopped by a hand that suddenly wrapped around her waist. Turning her head to glare at the person her face fell for a moment, but soon turned into a scowl.

"His right," Vegita chuckled behind Buruma, "I do have respect," he smirked and added in an after thought, "just not for you at the moment," this statement caused a fury in Buruma as she flung around and started to beat his chest. Everyone looked on in amusement at her pathetic attempts to hurt him. Vegita just stood there not moving, though the look on this face told everyone that he was enjoying the attempts. Goku started laughing.

"It's seems that your protector is very humored by this Buruma," he stated the obvious to everyone but Buruma stopped immediately and looked into his face and scowled. Vegita chuckled.

"It seems that not only are you my bed warmer but obviously your going to be my apprentice as well!" he stated which caused Buruma to loose the scowl on her face, "those feeble attempts to hurt me wont do anything to save you against people outside of the Karigoya," the humor in Vegita's voice was lost as that last statement was said. Buruma blinked and once again scowled. Walking past Vegita and everyone else she slid the door open and stepped outside in the cool night breeze. Kuririn sat up and looked up at Vegita.

"You should go after her and explain in a different way," he suggested which caused a glare from Vegita.

"Don't tell me …"

"What to do? I know you've said it so many times how could I have forgotten," the sarcasm was not lost on Kuririn's voice but it quickly turned serious again, "No Vegita I'm serious. Tell her, she wont trust you or anyone for that matter if you don't!" Vegita growled.

"Then why don't you tell her?" Vegita growled at the short man but before Kuririn could answer Juuhachigou spoke up.

"Because you're her protector," that simple sentence held a meaning that only those of the Karigoya understood. Chichi sighed and leant back into the brace of Goku and Juunanagou looked back towards the fire. Vegita sighed and rubbed his temples. Slowly he turned around and went outside to find the woman his supposed to be protecting.

Buruma walked with her arms crossed in front of the Karigoya. The dim light that the fire created came outside but only for a few feet so chose to ignore the light and walk into the shadows. Starring at the stream that flowed lightly near the Karigoya she sighed. 'What he said, why does it sound familiar?' she thought as she sat down on a near by rock. So caught up in her own thoughts she didn't hear the sliding of a door open and close in the distance behind her. Buruma sighed, as she was broken out of her thoughts when someone stood next to her. Bending over slightly to get more warmth, she didn't look at the one person that she didn't want to talk to at that moment.

"What do you want?" she sighed as Vegita sat down beside her on the grass. A couple of seconds' silence Vegita still didn't answer. Buruma didn't care she didn't expect one. Vegita turned his head to look at the woman he is going to be protecting and sighed.

"What," what was he going to say? The truth? An apology? Vegita growled, "What did I say to … offend you?" yes that was right, offend. No blow to his pride, Vegita sat crossed legged and slouched while he focused his attention on the flowing river. Buruma sat there contemplating her answer. Soon she came up with one.

"You said something that sounded familiar, but I can't remember anyone saying it. It," Buruma sighed and pulled her legs up for more warmth, "When you said 'those feeble attempts to hurt me wont do anything to save you' they scared me. I … I don't know why but they did," Buruma remained focused on the river before her and tried not to imagine what Vegita was thinking. A couple of minute's silence and Buruma started to shiver, as the night breeze got much colder. Vegita noticed this and lent forward to grab her around the waist. This was rewarded with a yelp from Buruma but before she could protest she was sitting in Vegita's lap while his arms were securely around her middle. Buruma stiffened but seeing that Vegita was doing this to keep her warm so slowly relaxed and leant back into his embrace. It was only a couple of second before Vegita spoke.

"I am sorry if I frightened you, but I am your protector and you're the one I'm protecting. I will not let any harm come to you," leaning forward so his lips were near Buruma's ear he whispered, "I promise Koukou," a slight smile reached Buruma's lips at the nickname Vegita just gave her. Leaning back more she sighed.

"It isn't your fault," she whispered. As the night wore on the two of them just sat there in each other embrace troubled in there own thoughts. Could Vegita really protect her? And why is the memory of those words bugging Buruma so much? So many questions were unanswered as the two of finally retired for the night.

Just a few weeks had passed since the night that Vegita and Buruma were in each other's embrace. Since that night Vegita hadn't touched her let alone kept her warm. The nights at the Karigoya were not the pleasant of nights that Buruma would of have liked. A lot of the time she would wake up finding the bed empty or waking up in the middle of the night and realizing that the blanket was no longer on her but all on Vegita's side of the bed. That last matter Buruma had told Vegita. His solution was deal with it! Kuririn had his daily defeats in sparring matches as pair usual while Chichi, Buruma and Juuhachigou would talk about their pasts and as always, bandaging the men up after a match. Juunanagou was still healing from his previous wounds that happened about one month ago now but he was allowed to travel to Kyoto and join in some of the sparring matches, but he usually stayed in his room sleeping or meditating. Though all the protectors and the protected had their quarrels, none of their fights were as frequent as Buruma's and Vegita's. But today there was no quarrel as some news came in.

"Yeah he says his mother is recovering quickly from the illness and will be up and about in no time," Chichi told everyone after she had returned from town with Goku, "His looking forward to seeing everyone again," Vegita snorted.

"Unlikely," he grumbled which earned him an elbow in the side by Buruma.

"Don't be mean Vegita," Buruma shot back, "Yamcha sounds like a nice guy," Vegita growled and stood up from the cushions that were placed around a long table which had sake and food on it … most of it was demolished off.

"Don't presume what he is like," he snarled furious at the thought of the woman he is protecting liking a man like Yamcha, "Do not assume someone is 'nice' in this era. Anyone that you think is 'nice' could be an assigned assassin out to kill you or a bastard who wants an easy lay – or a forced one," He clenched his fists and just as suddenly as he finished, he swung around on his heel and stormed outside of the Karigoya. Buruma looked on after him, sighing she stood up and went after him outside. Everyone left inside looked on as Buruma left his or her line of vision.

"Well that was unexpected," Kuririn piped up which earned a curious look from Juuhachigou, Goku, Chichi, and Juunanagou.

"What do you mean by 'unexpected'?" Chichi quirked an eyebrow at Kuririn, sheepishly Kuririn put a hand behind his head and laughed nervously.

"Well it's not every day that you see Vegita bad mouthing some one in the clan and storming out," Placing his hand back on his lap he continued, "Besides I think it's a bit strange to see Buruma go after him considering she usually just curses at him after his left," Everyone nodded at this except for Goku who was thinking about what he said about Yamcha.

"You know what guys," Goku looked up at them and frowned, "I'm going to go and find Vegita and ask what's up," with out waiting for any ones protest he stood up and went out side of the Karigoya. Kuririn starred at the spot he was at before sighing.

"This is not turning out to be a good day," he murmured.

Outside Buruma had found Vegita by the hot springs, actually more like in the hot springs. His clothes were tossed over a near by branch and Buruma couldn't help but smell the masculine scent that radiated from them.  She blushed as she came into view of his form resting his back on the rocks, his eyes closed and looking relaxed. She wandered how he had gotten this far, stripped off and into the spring so fast – but then she remembered that assassin's were taught to have god-like speed. She gulped unconsciously as some of his chest was exposed, as she was looking at Vegita she didn't notice his eyes snapping open and focus on her. He quirked an eyebrow as her eyes still hadn't come up.

"What do you want girl?" Vegita's gruff voice broke Buruma out of her trance to focus on his eyes. She gulped unconsciously which earned a curious look from Vegita. But soon it turned into slight anger.

"Nothing, but what gives you a reason to call me girl? I am 19 years old, I am not a little girl!" Buruma said without thinking, silently cursing she turned around and was about to leave but Vegita's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Buruma didn't turn around, as she knew Vegita was just barely covered in the water but his hand put some pressure on her. With a slight jerk with his hand, Vegita had forced Buruma to turn around. Once she did she blushed as Vegita's abdomen was barely covered by the hot springs water. He smirked.

"Like what you see?" he chuckled and Buruma's blush increased its deepness.

"N... no," she stuttered while silently cursing, "Not that I'd be ogling a man of your standards," she threw back. Thank Kami she placed a smile on her features but it didn't cover the blush. Vegita chuckled and pulled her down to the ground by the wrist. Buruma hesitated at first but gradually settled on her knees in front of the man. He took her hand away and crossed his arms over his chest looking at Buruma's face. Buruma couldn't help but melt as she looked into Vegita's eyes. Vegita frowned.

"Why are you here Koukou?" he spoke softly, which cause Buruma to look down and unconsciously straighten out her kimono.

"Vegita," Buruma sighed, and looked up into Vegita's eyes as if trying to tell that he is really there, "Vegita, what do you have against Yamcha?" Buruma spoke softly that Vegita had to strain to hear. The silence made Buruma immediately regret what she asked, "Sorry," she mumbled and she started to get up to go, but Vegita's hands shot out and pushed her shoulders down, an indication that he was going to answer. Buruma settled back down again, her face facing down. Vegita sighed.

"Koukou," the tone of his voice was a tone that he didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. Growling in frustration, Vegita continued, "That fo..."

"Vegita! Oi Vegita!" a familiar voice yelled coming from the path. Buruma looked up and saw a figure off in the distance. Vegita cursed out loud as Goku came into view. Seeing Buruma in front of Vegita, Goku blushed, "I uh… sorry, Vegita I want to ask you something," Goku said, a small bit of pleading in his voice. Buruma sighed and turned back to Vegita.

"You don't have to tell me anything," was the only thing that she said as she stood and walked passed Goku back to the Karigoya. Goku scratched the back of his head in an embarrassing attempt to hide his unease. Vegita snorted and went back over to the far side of the springs, Goku sighed and walked over to one of the big stones and sat on it. Vegita closed his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest, Goku looked a head of him while resting his head on his lifted knee. Both men sat in silence in an attempt to lift the tension that had just arrived. Though it was a few minutes when that finally happened Vegita finally spoke.

"What was so important Kakarott that you couldn't wait in until I got back to the Karigoya?" He snarled. Goku brought his knee down and crossed his legs; he let his arms rest easy on his knees as he looked at Vegita.

"Why did you say that to Buruma?" he asked seriously, which would of shocked Vegita if he hadn't heard that tone before. Vegita sighed and opened his eyes to look at his companion, a scowl upon his face.

"Because she shouldn't under estimate people just because others make them sound nice," he growled but his tone held no menace.  Goku blinked.

"You're being a bit over protective aren't you?" he asked. Vegita sighed and started to rub his temples as he could just imagine the headache he'll have later.

"No Kakarott, I'm not. I'm saying that she shouldn't just go on information about people that others say," Vegita sighed once again and stopped the rubbing of his temples, "Even if we know Yamcha, she shouldn't go on our word. She has to find out for herself," he finished of that sentence softly but it wasn't soft enough for Goku not to hear. 'I think this is getting more than protection now,' he thought which brought a smirk to his face but it was quickly wiped of when Vegita frowned at him. Getting up Goku started stretching his muscles and looked down upon Vegita. He smirked.

"Care for a spar?" he grinned as Vegita smirked back and nodding he agreed. On cue Goku turned around so Vegita could get out and dressed. Suddenly Goku found out he was on the ground holding the back of his head, but he only got back up and turned around to look at Vegita. He was smirking and Goku smirked too.

"I never knew you were a one for a sucker punch," he chuckled which earned a broader smirk from Vegita. 'I guess he has a lot of stuff to get off his mind,' complying almost immediately Goku charged at Vegita. Together the two men sparred, dodging each other's attacks, but it wasn't before long one of them ended in the hot springs.

Walking back along the path that led back to the Karigoya, Buruma couldn't help but wander why Vegita disliked, no correction, despised Yamcha so much. 'Maybe it's because I haven't met him,' Buruma thought, smiling she shook her head.

"No, Vegita wouldn't care … would he?" this question bugged Buruma until she came to the back door of the Karigoya. She stopped and starred at the doorframe until she heard excited voices coming from within. Sliding the door open she saw that they were crowding a man with spiky hair whose hand seemed to be behind his head. Buruma cleared her throat, which caught Chichi's attention. Chichi beamed and hurried over and grabbed Buruma's wrist. Pulling her over she tapped the man on the shoulder. As he turned around Buruma saw quite clearly that he was no regular person. On his left cheek was a crossed shaped scar and on his right eye was a scar there as well. He smiled at her and Buruma frowned.

"Buruma this is Yamcha," Chichi said after the silence, "Yamcha this is Buruma, the woman that Vegita is protecting," Yamcha nodded politely.

"Nice to meet you Buruma," Yamcha smiled and Buruma smiled back.

"As it is nice to meet you," Buruma smiled and Yamcha continued to beam, but soon a yawn followed.

"Excuse me everyone but I think I might retire tonight … I am still quite tired from my trip," everyone save Buruma said there well nights and as Yamcha did, Buruma also excused her self. Walking up the stairs towards Vegita's and her own room, she headed straight to her wardrobe and pulled out a white robe and headed towards the bathroom. Walking in she carefully took her kimono off and slid into the warm bath though minding her wound. Juuhachigou did I good job on that wound she got a couple of weeks ago as Buruma now had no stitching but it still hadn't healed fully. Chichi had noted that if wouldn't turn into a scar, which Buruma was thankful for. Sighing Buruma lent back to relax but not too long as she remembered her training with Vegita was meant to start within 10 minutes. Growling she held her breath and ducked under water. She always found this refreshing as she rose. Though a thought reached her mind that she didn't want to think of. 'I don't understand why Vegita hates Yamcha so much. He seems nice enough though his eyes look like they hide something,' Buruma sighed and started to rub her temples, ' Come on Buruma, you're getting delusional. You don't work in that restaurant anymore so you don't have to look out for people who might hide things,' Buruma cursed her ex-boss to hell and back for teaching her how to do that. Sighing, Buruma rubbed her temples harder, her thoughts still going wildly, 'But it was obvious … if you know how to look for it that is, what is he hiding?' Buruma hpmh'ed suddenly and ducked back under water, though it wasn't long before the room went into darkness and a hand came under to grab at Buruma's neck. She twisted and managed to get away but the hand managed to grab her throat anyway. Panicking Buruma tried to scream but the person spoke.

"Don't even think about it," it was a male voice that snarled at her. Buruma tried to swallow but it only strained against her already crushed throat. Even if the candles were burnt out she could tell he was smirking … she only worked that out when she felt his fingers graze over her breasts. Trying to wriggle out of his grasp Buruma was starting to panic as the air to her lungs was cutting out and she didn't like the way he was feeling her. He chuckled, "If you stop struggling I wont hurt you!" Buruma complied immediately. The grip loosened but it still held on so she couldn't get free.

"What do you want with me?" she managed to choke out. He chuckled.

"What makes you think I want you?" Buruma stopped struggling and listened to the man she had no idea who it was. Once again he chuckled, "Good. Now I know that you know that everyone is downstairs, so I'm perfectly safe, but I will not hurt you unless you force me to," he growled, "now that man down stairs in his room, Yamcha, I don't want you looking into his life understood?" Buruma frowned, well tried to.

"What do you mean? Why would I go looking into someone's life?" she croaked which earned a growl from the man in front of her.

"Stupid woman. You know exactly what I mean. You women of the Inshoku are all the same. Nosey bitches! If you value your life and your protector I will kill you both. Don't get any idea of looking into Yamcha's life understood?" his hand tightened once again around her throat and all she could do was nod. He let go and Buruma fell to the bottom of the bath. She resurfaced to see a still house of the man. "Don't breath a word of this otherwise I will continue the threat. Don't mess with things you don't understand Inshoku woman!" Buruma growled.

"Vegita is stronger than you'll ever be!" she said this not even knowing who he was or his strength but he shocked her when he chuckled.

"Yes, I know. But there are other ways to kill someone my dear," with that he moved and sound was heard. Coughing Buruma got up out of the bath and felt around for her robe. She found it and quickly put it on going out into the bedroom. She collapsed onto the bed coughing. 'What did I do to deserve this?' she thought in despair. Going onto all fours she decided to get dressed in to her training gi and go downstairs.

In the room that she was last in with Yamcha and everyone else she noticed that the fire was on. Walking in she saw Yamcha; she smiled at him to hide her discomfort. Yamcha returned the smile and nodded. "Everyone has gone to bed, though I talked to Vegita and he said was going to be in the dojo," taking note of her dress he chuckled, "Though I think you already knew that," the humor was lost on Buruma as she forced a soft laugh and hurried out the door

As she neared the dojo door she could hear the faint movement and the soft grunts from the only person inside. Sliding the door open she walked in and knelt in front of the Bokken rack. Waiting patiently for Vegita she decided to study his movements. Just seeing him moving the Bokken so fluidly fascinated Buruma. How could one be so fluid with a weapon when it's usually used for murder? Vegita stopped his movements and looked over the Buruma. She sat there starring at him with her hands placed neatly in front of her. Vegita looked towards the wall in the opposite direction.

"Grab you Bokken," he growled and Buruma did as she was told. She stood in front of him gripping the handle gently so it'll give her easy movement. Vegita grunted in acceptance and moved exactly three paces away from her.

"Attack, but swiftly," he growled and Buruma complied. She first swung high and brought it down towards his face, expectantly he blocked but she quickly moved her wrists so the bokken would follow through with a side attack. Again it was blocked. She decided on another approach, she jumped and swung her bokken down towards Vegita's head. Vegita held his bokken up strongly but to his surprise Buruma didn't follow through with her original attack instead she landed reassembly light on Vegita's out held bokken. Because she was not as heavy as he, Vegita had no trouble holding his bokken steady. Looking up at her he smirked.

"I'm impressed," he commented which shocked Buruma. It's not every day you hear a comment coming from his mouth, "but you left yourself unguarded!" immediately after he said that he swung his bokken sideways making Buruma loose her balance and fall. Vegita saw this and turned his wrists front ways, while crossing them, towards Buruma's stomach, his bokken facing away from her. Once her stomach came into his sight he acted quickly and shoved his wrists into Buruma's stomach. As the force hit her, Buruma dropped the bokken as all the air was stolen from her with the sudden movement, as the power of the thrust made her be pushed back at least a couple of feet. A thump was heard, as her body hit the ground not so light. Groaning she rolled to her side and brought her knees up to her chest and moved her head down towards them to steady her breathing. Since that encounter with that man, Buruma couldn't breath properly, though she hid it well. Something she learnt off of her protector. Vegita moved towards her body and noticed her harsh breathing. Bending down he grabbed her arm and pulled it away from her body to slowly ease her up.

"You really are a weakling aren't you?" He chuckled, but as Buruma's breathing didn't steady and took her chin in his hand. Slowly he pushed her face up to meet his, that's when he saw them. The bruises that were starting to appear around her neck; though faint he could see them clearly. Growling Vegita looked at Buruma in the eyes. Her eyes were closed, "Open you eyes!" his rough command brought Buruma's attention to her protector, and sensei, "Who did this to you?" it was a question that came out surprisingly soft but it still held its roughness. Buruma blinked until sudden realization came to her mind. She turned her head away, but it only got pushed back by Vegita, "Who did this to you? I will not allow the one I'm supposed to be protecting get hurt!" He growled. Sighing she frowned.

"I … I can't tell you," she whispered barely so Vegita had to strain to hear. Vegita frowned and pulled her face back to his again, this time putting a small amount of pressure to keep her from moving.

"Woman, tell me. It is my job to protect you, I will kill the bastard that did this to you," he whispered the latter and grazed his finger tips over her neck which made Buruma flinch away, "please, tell me," this caught Buruma's attention as she looked into his eyes. She saw in them not the man that is ordered to murder, but what she saw was honesty and possessiveness. Buruma swallowed a lump in her throat as tears slowly made there way down her face. Vegita reached up and wiped them tenderly away, "Who did this to you?" he asked again leaning his forehead against hers. Buruma sniffed as Vegita unconsciously started to stroke her cheek with his thumb as she closed her eyes against his palm. Vegita noticed this and smirked, "Koukou," Buruma opened her eyes and looked into Vegita's, suddenly she found that his lips were upon hers. She closed her eyes and slowly put her arms around his neck, Vegita lowered his arms to wrap around her waist. 'So inexperienced' Vegita thought as Buruma hesitantly returned the kiss, though not with as much force as Vegita would of liked it. Slowly he slipped his tongue in that caused Buruma to stiffen slightly but immediately relax again as their tongue's started to dance. Vegita pulled Buruma into his chest tightly as he forced the kiss on; though it still remained soft it had a slight hint of an over-whelming sensation of passion added to it. Vegita started to stroke Buruma's back over the material of her gi. As the sensations that he was creating in her she couldn't help but moan softly into their kiss. Vegita smirked against her mouth.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, holding each other while devouring each other in a heated kiss. Reluctantly Vegita broke from Buruma and rested his forehead against hers. Buruma still had her eyes closed but a small smile graced her lips as a small vibrating sensation went through her chest.

"Vegita," she murmured, in response Vegita pulled her tightly against him once again.

"Hm?" He mumbled as he dropped his head to the crook of her neck to take a sniff of her scent. He smirked, as he smelt the slight hint of his own scent lingering on her. This only increased the purring that came from his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, Vegita stiffened and pulled back to face her but he made sure he was still holding on to her.

"For what?" he asked softly, Buruma opened her eyes and looked at him and he understood why she was saying sorry. She still wouldn't tell him. Sighing in resignation Vegita just pulled her to his chest for the third time and rested his head on top of hers as she put hers in the crook of his neck. Both protector, and the protected stayed in the hold of each other not saying a word. As Buruma wound up with guilt of not telling Vegita the truth of the bruises, Vegita couldn't help but wonder why someone would hurt her if he were the one protecting her. Finally he made up his mind to talk to the first person that he thought would be stupid enough to hurt her. 'Tomorrow' Vegita snarled as he had the feeling that the one he was thinking of was the one that hurt his Koukou.

*I don't know what they used to boil water back then so I'm just going to call it a kettle

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: *Snorts* I had just realized that my writing had changed half way through this chapter. Terribly sorry about that, I didn't do it intentionally. Heh … sorry but I was re-reading the previous chapter … and I realized HOW MANY MISTAKES WERE IN IT!!!!!! And that was before I got a beta reader … urgh … I am so thankful that platinum-angel is helping me with my fics *big hugs* if it wasn't for her they most likely would have mistakes in it everywhere! Anyway … who was the man that hurt Buruma? What does Yamcha have to do with it? Will that kiss be the only thing that Vegita and Buruma share? And will my spelling ever get any better? Find out next time …

Karigoya - Shack (the house)

Taimou – Ambition

Bokken – Wooden Sword

Koukou – Young and Inexperienced


End file.
